Epic Jump Map: Butter Edition Novelization
by hazeltopaz
Summary: Novelization of Sky's review of a jump map that has an unusal plot! After a normal day for Deadlox, he mysteriously disappears from Sky's, Dawn's and Jason's eyes. How far will the trio go to rescue their friend, from the SQUIDS! And what does Deadlox is taken? Just cussing, minor toture, no rape, no deaths. I PROMISE! ;)
1. Chapter 1

Hello! I typically type my stories to my fanfiction, but for a change, it's for Deviantart.

**How many of you like Minecraft? How many of you Minecraft fans like: Skydoesminecraft/ Deadlox/ MinecraftUniverse (TrueMU)/ Dawnables? Well, only for a one-time only, I'm just going to do a novelization of an adventure map created by Bodei40 called Epic Jump Map: Butter Edition. The links shall vary based on chapters, and there shall be different changes. **

**Dawnables never appeared in the jump map; only Deadlox, Sky, and TrueMU appeared.**

**The plot only took about 4 episodes to complete. I am uncertain how long the story will take.**

**Some of the reviews like on the Ender Jumper map, the Epic Jump Map Sprint and various other mods are present, despite the fact that the Butter Jump Map came out later, and are being mentioned. **

**Thing is, I had constant writer's block, so I was looking through my favorites, and my sister (flowersun123) told me to do a Minecraft story. Since Minecraft is a free-roam game, I didn't have much to base it on, so I decided to do this idea. Let me know what you think. **

**PROLOUGE… **

Just a normal day for Deadlox… spends time to practice parkour jumping with Sky, mining for butter ores, and helping True MinecraftUniverse do mod reviews and mini-game plays. Hardly anything happens in his world of Minecraft except during the jump maps Sky is asked to play though. The last interesting thing that happened was during their jump map with HuskyMudkippers in the Ender Jumper map; hence he accidentally blew up the entire map, killing his mates and forces Sky to cancel the jump map. Despite the embarrassment and Sky's scolding, he carries on his days.

During a rematch race with Sky in the Epic Jump Map Sprint, Sky gets the better of him as Deadlox struggles a little bit. Not practicing on this map seriously hindered his ability, and it showed.

"HAHA! BEAT YOU AGAIN!" Sky cheers himself on as Dawnables waits at the end of the course.

"Congratulations! Oh, Deadlox, it's okay. You might beat Sky the next time he challenges you." Dawn says, giving Ty a warm handshake. As Sky collects the butter armor, TNT, flint and steels, and other treasures, Deadlox reaches in and grabs the last two pieces of TNT and flint and steel.

"Haha, yeah, I could win the next time around!" Deadlox lays out the explosives on the bridge the trio were standing on and sets one off, freaking Dawnables out.

"W-what are you doing?! Let's get off this, like NOW!" Dawn jumps off the platform into a pool of water, waiting for the other two to catch up. Sky flies off the bridge and laughs as his friend chases him down to the surface.

"What?! Come on, it's a fair race!" Sky reminds his friend, hoping that he'll remember. Deadlox then stops chasing Sky and lands down in a snow biome, watching Sky follow him and Dawnables catching up.

"Well, guess the winner is SkythekidRS! Congratulations, again! Hope to see you two race again soon!" Dawn laughs, slightly punching Sky's arm. "I should be back tending to the farm. Coming to help, Sky?"

"Yeah, I'm coming. Let's give Ty some room to cool off." Sky says as he humorously spawns 10 water creepers near Ty. However, Dawn stops him from doing so and had a serious face, reading that Sky should just back off the matter without hurting Deadlox.

As the two leave, Deadlox chooses to head home as well and get some rest; night has fallen already and was too dark for anyone to see. However, it was an unusual fog that no night vision potion could see though. Being out this late leaves Ty exposed to a surprise attack of creepers, zombies, skeletons or even a pranking Sky.

After taking out a torch or two, it narrowly slices the darkness a little bit, but not far enough for Ty to see though. Needing more torches, he lays out some more and can finally see his house within a half mile walk. As he hurries home, something grabs his leg and he falls over, being dragged down his well, which was on the ground level. As he struggles to take out a weapon, he quickly notices that the object that grabbed him was a tentacle, and that could only spell one word… Squids.

"SKY, DAWN! HELP ME! I'M BEING PULLED—" As Deadlox cries for help, his voice was cut off by more squids flocking onto his body, holding his arms and legs still as he sinks down to the bottom of the well. The last thing that Deadlox sees was the well's opening, which is now being covered with sandstone and quicksand…

**Please remember that this is a first for me… not the fanfiction thing, but using other people's name without permission. I have no idea if Skydoesminecraft will ever login back to Deviantart, or even if the others have one, but if you have any contacts to them (EXCEPT Twitter; I don't have one at all…), let me know. Thank you for reading the prologue, and hopefully, I'll get done with Chapter 1 later. **

**For now, here's a taste of Chapter 1!**

"Ty's not home. No note, no ingots… nothing is left." Dawn says, exiting Deadlox's home.

"Maybe he's out mining again, or practicing on a different server." Sky suggests seeing that Deadlox's chest is empty.

"Perhaps… hey, did Deadlox go swimming last night?" Dawn asks, seeing a trail of water from the well.

"Of course NOT! He knows that squids are in those waters! Besides, who would be dumb to swim at night?!"

"Only something that's dumb enough to cover up his well."


	2. Chapter 2

**Finally, I got my own USB drive, so no more sharing with jazminewriter/flowersun123! Here are the people that favorite the story: **

**From Deviantart::iconflowersun123:**

**From Fanfiction: ElementalDemigoddess, LunaDiamond5665, Stackz, and tons more people!**

**Thank you so much for the reviews that we are having! We surely have some anxious Deadlox fans that are really worried for Ty! Let's see what happens next!**

**Oh, I apologize for the delay in updating this story; I had more stories being made, and reality is hitting hard at me, so I'm kinda slow.**

The next day, Sky oversleeps the morning, leaving his bedroom door wide open… for Dawn to troll her friend. As she lays some cobwebs all over the room, Sky doesn't feel them against his body and bed, hoping to make a fool out of him.

"Sky… Wake up. It's morning already. How much longer are you going to sleep?"

"A few more—WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO MY ROOM?!" Sky yells, pulling and spitting the webs out of his mouth and body.

"He he! I just have to do this… Say, what are we going to do today? Perhaps you should say 'I'm sorry' to Deadlox first. Besides, I bet he's probably still mad over what you did yesterday."

Sky thinks over what he did yesterday, and understood what needed to be done. "Alright. Let's go see Ty now." Sky says, getting up from his bed. "Can you at least help get this webby shit out of my room?!"

_Half an hour later…_

After walking for some while, they arrive at Deadlox's house, where it was left abandoned. The door was left wide open, and for some reason, no one was inside.

"Ty, are you playing games with us?!" Sky yells into the house, hoping it might just scare a Deadlox out of hiding. After a few more shouts, no one comes out, except HuskyMudkips, who heard Sky's yells echoing from afar.

"Sky, what are you doing? You woke me up, and I was supposed to race AntVenom today…" Husky complains, rubbing his big, black eyes. Apparently he didn't want to be bothered, but Dawn and Sky didn't consider for other people or friends.

"Sorry. Have you seen Ty around here? We've been looking for him for a while." Sky apologizes, and then changes the subject right after.

"No, I haven't seen him… maybe you should perhaps check at base. He might have come in early."

As 11 o' clock winds around, all of the recruits are active in doing various activities. Some were practicing parkour just in case if the squid army gains any legs; others did training in sword combat, archery, and hand-to-hand combat in the army's training grounds. Some were resting from so mentioned training in the lounges, or just relaxing in the commons.

Sky enters his office and decides to call up Deadlox. As Sky calls for his friend to his room, Dawn enters in with a worried face.

"Sky, there's a squid troop outside the base. He said that you should come out and talk to it; it's urgent."

Once Sky leaves the building, the squid was waiting in a small pool of water, holding onto a scroll and a small mechanic.

"What do you want, you stupid squid?!" Sky yells at it, pointing his butter sword at the squid's face.

"My king decided to give you something… about your little Deadlox." The squid hands Sky the scroll and machine piece, which was oddly familiar…Deadlox's headset.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?!" Sky yells, grabbing the squid by its tentacles. For some reason, the squid doesn't say anymore words, thus setting off TNT attached to its body.

After going back inside in a big mess, Dawn questions what the squid had to say. All Sky said was,

"He just gave me a map and Ty's headset… which means…"

"They have Deadlox in their possession! We have to save him!" Dawn calls out, gripping Sky's shoulders tightly.

"Let's hurry! We have to save him!"

**Man that was awfully short. I was pressed on time, and I have to get the chapter done. So, I like to thank the people above for the comments and favorites, and I hope I can get this done! Don't forget to review and comment as well, so I can know what you going to say. And don't forget to check out my latest Minecraft story: "The Ender's Curse"! **

**Hazeltopaz signing out!**


End file.
